Con sabor a fresas
by Kany Iparis
Summary: ¿Se han puesto a pensar en que las bolsas de caramelos vienen con muy pocos sabor fresa? Eso es injusto... igual no me importa, yo prefiero la cereza. Leve AlexxJustin. Viñeta


**Hola hijos míos!**

**Me presento, soy Ichijouji Kany-chan, Kanikanigoro, o simplemente Kany. Mi primer fick aquí, y creo yo que el único. Realmente esto fue un chispazo, no creo que me vuelva a ocurrir. En fin, si llegas a leer esto, gracias!**

**Notas de autora, mas abajito.**

**Advertencias: Insinuaciones de incesto (no creo que les importe mucho)**

**Disclaimer: Yo no hice Los hechizeros de Waverly Place, ¿correcto?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Con sabor a fresa.<strong>

**By: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**...:::O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O:::...**

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Russo nada era normal. Todo el día, se hablaba de hechizos, criaturas mitológicas, sándwiches y un tal "mundo mágico". Ese hogar era todo menos cotidiano.<p>

Porque de hecho, ni lo que comían era algo normal.

Es decir, en toda casa siempre hay alimentos que no podían faltar. Leche, cereal, pan o variedad de frutas son cosas que la gente normal dice no faltan en su cocina. Pero en ese lugar no, lo único que jamás se perdonaba no hubiera en la despensa, eran lo caramelos de fruta.

Inclusive eso dulces le ganaban en importancia a los pudines del padre.

¿Por qué?

Simplemente porque los tres menores de la casa eran adictos a ellos, y si en remoto caso un día faltaban, se armaría un escándalo tan grande, que no se dudaría que los periódicos mágicos lo publicaran.

Y más que nada, la que no podía vivir sin ellos, era la hija de en medio. Alex Russo.

Pero eso nadie lo sabía, claro. Todos estaban consientes del gusto de los hijos por esos caramelos, y su ligera dependencia a ellos. Eran deliciosos, nadie lo negaba, pero ella tenía otras razones para consumirlos a todas horas. Tanta era su obsesión, que a escondidas, bajaba a las 3 de la mañana con un hechizo silenciador para poder robarse los dulces, y a la mañana siguiente culpar a alguien más por la desaparición repentina de estos mismos. Nadie se lo explicaba, sobre todo porque solo desaparecían los que eran sabor fresa.

Alex, tenía sus razones.

El paquetito contaba con cuatro sabores: Manzana, limón, cereza y fresa.

Y aunque a la única hija de la familia amaba con todo su ser las bolitas sabor cereza, había algo que hacía que los caramelos de fresa le gustaran mas, y que sus favoritas siempre le dejaran un sabor amargo en la boca

…..

* * *

><p><em>Por alguna extraña razón, todo empezó la noche en que ella y su querido hermano mayor Justin tuvieron el incidente que, para bien o para mal, la cambio en su totalidad.<em>

_Y una noche como cualquier otra, Alex se levantó a las tres en punto de la mañana, tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de silencio sobre la casa, no quería que nadie la descubriera, y es que, sabían tan deliciosos esos caramelos._

_Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, miro a sus alrededores y lentamente se acerco al transparente botecito de cristal que contenían esas bolitas de colores y sabores que tanto anhelaba. Levanto la tapa y justo cuando introdujo su mano en el pomo de cristal, una voz a sus espaldas casi la mata de un paro, o peor, casi hace que quebré el envase._

_-Buenas noches hermanita, sabía que esos dulces no desaparecían por duendes._

_-Justin, ¿estás chiflado?- respondió Alex molesta respirando agitadamente por el susto- casi me matas por un paro cardiaco._

_El chico rio y se acerco satisfactoriamente hacia la chica._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto el mayor- ¿Qué acaso no pudiste esperar a mañana por los dulces?_

_La otra tartamudeo un poco, pero por más que intentó no pudo encontrar una respuesta sarcástica o irónica con que callarlo._

_-¿Se lo dirás a mis padres?- fue lo único que soltó._

_-Claro que no- dijo él para sorpresa de la castaña- yo solía hacer lo mismo._

_La chica levanto una ceja curiosa esperando a que el continuara con su historia. El sacó una risita y continúo:_

_-Es muy injusto, ¿sabes?, en el paquete con 50 caramelos vienen como 20 de limón, 10 de manzana, 15 de cereza y solo 5 o menos de fresa. Es mi sabor favorito, y si no me pongo atento me los ganan, así que por ahora no te acusare si tú no lo haces, ¿trato?_

_-De acuerdo, yo no lo hare si tu no lo haces._

_-Pero promete que no volverás por más._

_La joven miro por encima de la oscuridad los ojos de su hermano, y estrecho su mano hipnotizada. Se dieron una sonrisita cómplice y se dispusieron a subir. Pero no contaban con que ambos tropezarían por unos zapatos (que identificaron como de Max) y tampoco contaron con que en ese pequeño desastre sus labios fueran juntados por unos segundos, segundos que para ambos significaron una eternidad. Gracias al hechizo que lanzo Alex, nadie se entero del suceso, y ambos decidieron aceptar las cosas como un accidente y jamás hablar del asunto._

* * *

><p>…<p>

Y esa era la única razón por la cual Alex se vio obligado a romper la promesa de Justin y seguir bajando más seguido para robarse esas bolitas de azúcar.

-Todo es tu culpa hermanito, si tan solo tus labios no hubiesen sabido a fresa, no tendría que multiplicar con magia los caramelos. Lástima que la cereza no sea tu sabor favorito, sino las cosas serian mucho mas placenteras para mí- se decía Alex cada noche al bajar.

Yo creo que esa era una muy buena razón para romper su promesa. ¿O no?

* * *

><p><strong>...:::O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O:::...<strong>

**Ok, es una viñeta, no es la gran cosa, ni el gran tema. Solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió.**

**¿Se han fijado que en las bolsas de caramelos, los que son sabor fresa, vienen siempre de uno o de a dos? Así sucede con las gomitas que compro, de cada 25 gomitas, 2 si tengo suerte 3 son de fresa, otras 3 son de uva, 5 de piña y las demás de naranja. Esto no les importa, pero igual se les conté.**

**Y bueno, esta idea vino de paso, cuando comía unos dulces encurtidos (dulces típicos mexicanos) y aunque son de varias frutas y saben casi iguales todos, por alguna razón solo me gustan los que son marrones. Raro. eso tampoco les importa, pero así justifico la ****historia. **

**Espero les guste, y se identifiquen con Justin y conmigo y nos ayuden a demandar a las fabricas de caramelos por poner muy pocos de fresa. Y por si se lo preguntan, en el summary hablo por Alex, no por mi, detesto los caramelos sabor cereza xP.**

**Los quiero!**

**kany!**


End file.
